Typically, in an emergency situation, an individual calls 911 and describes the emergency situation. In some scenarios, such as when a person with a hearing and/or speech impairment needs to describe an emergency situation, a telephone call may not be adequate. Further, increasingly text messaging and data transfers are replacing voice-based calls. Existing approaches to accommodating various types of emergency callers and various forms of emergency calls may not be adequate.